


[2]

by jink



Series: IF Lost [Director's Cuts] [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Existentialism, Gen, maybe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jink/pseuds/jink
Summary: Only humans create concepts.





	[2]

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about V's role in the Wings concept, then I started thinking about 'Demian'.

Two humans are holding a conversation, we'll call them Day and Night. It's late at night as they lie on the side of a grassy hill. "Wait, so It's the devil and god!?", the one we'll call Day exclaims. "No, It's just," the one we'll call Night pauses as they try to find the right words, "there." What a good explanation. A better word will come to them much later. Day turns to Night with a look of disappointment. "That doesn't really explain anything." Night let's out a sigh as they try think of a better way to explain what they mean. "Well, uh, let me just start here. You know how we have this concept that things are either good or evil?" Day gives a small nod before Night continues. "Well, if you think about it, those concepts don't apply to animals." Night receives a confused look in return.  
"What I'm trying to say is there is no such thing as good or evil, it's just something humans came up with. There's no such thing as morals yet we are expected to have them, and only the good ones. An animal will kill and eat an animal with no remorse because it doesn't have morals, nothing an animal does is good or evil because they don't have these concepts. They're not bound to the baseless ideas of good and evil like us humans, just like It."  
Day's eyes widen slightly in understanding, "Oh I get it now, I think. So It's not good or bad, does that mean It's nothing?"  
"What? No! You're missing the point, things are just things. There is no good or bad, It basically encompases everything humans believe to be morally good or evil. Just like how people assume a god is good and a devil is evil, well this being isn't good or evil. It doesn't follow that concept at all, that stuff doesn't exist for It. I know it's hard to wrap your head around when you're taught to think a certain way your whole life, but just think about it like this. Things are just things, and what is done is done. Not for good, not for evil. Just for the sake of doing so. You get it?"  
"Uh, I think so." That definitely sounded convincing.  
"Ah, just forget it, I'm sure you'll understand when your older."  
Day gives a final nod thus ending the conversation. They both return to looking up at the night sky in silence. Day's mind runs through the conversation yet again trying to understand what Night could be talking about. Meanwhile Night is slowly nodding off having completely forgotten the conversation they were just having.  
Having reached a conclusion Day whispers, "Why do humans have such dumb concepts?" The question lingers for a moment in the cool night's air before getting carried off on a breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Day:"What is Abraxas?" Night:"What is this, Jeopardy?"


End file.
